Candy Canes
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno is given a mission with Yuffie. Nothing can go wrong, right? Reno/Yuffie oneshot for koalababay.


Candy Canes

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for koalababay so enjoy! Please R&R.

When Reeve had assigned Yuffie to be Reno's partner on their next mission, Reno assumed he was being punished. When the Turk actually looked at the mission brief, he knew someone up in the heavens didn't like him. He tried begging Rufus to let him off this mission but the president had only stared at him in annoyance.

"It's for the public image. We need to let everyone know that Neo Shinra isn't going to commit the same sins that Shinra did. Now I expect your full cooperation with Miss Kisaragi or you're fired, understand?"

"Yes sir..." Reno replied. So on the day of the appointed mission, Yuffie decided to barge into his apartment and throw the covers off his still sleeping body.

"Rise and shine Turkey, mission time!" Reno muttered something about evil ninjas with no curves and their high pitched voices but Yuffie decided to ignore him. "Let's get you geared up Turkey, this only happens one day a year, you know."

By this time Reno was fully awake so he dragged himself out of bed and bent down to pick up the package Tseng had given him the night before. He heard a wolf whistle from behind him and turned around. Yuffie gave him a wink.

"You look pretty sexy in those Moogle boxers." Reno scowled and went into his bathroom, locking the door in case the materia thief decided she wanted a look at what his boxers concealed. After his shower he felt a little better. Then he looked at what he was supposed to be wearing. But he was a Turk and he always got the job done, no matter what it was. So he put on the suit and returned to his bedroom.

"You need to lay off the milk and cookies Reno," Yuffie chided playfully once she saw him. Reno was now Santa Claus. He had the suit, beard, and padded belly to prove it. Yuffie was dressed in Peter Pan style leggings with a green vest and pointed hat. To complete her elf costume, she had pointed ears and green shoes with bells on the end that jingled every time she moved her feet.

"Let's just get this over with." Reno stated, putting on his Santa hat.

"Sure thing Nick!" Yuffie replied, saluting in an instant.

* * *

The mall was the latest addition WRO had managed to add to Edge and while it wasn't as large as Midgar's had been, it was big enough. One of the mall employees led them to the large seat where Reno would be spending the day and wished them luck before going to open the store.

"So what do you want for Christmas little girl?" Reno asked, his voice booming. The child smiled up at him and started talking. Words flew by Reno's ears at the speed of bullets and he could only smile and nod his head as if he could understand every desire the child had.

"And then I want a fairy princess castle! That's what I want, can you give me all that Santa?"

"Yes I can! Now be sure to set out some milk and cookies for me." The girl nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Yuffie helped get her off Santa's lap and the child ran to her mother and father, blabbing on and on about what Santa would get for her. Yuffie then walked up to the line of excited children and their tired looking parents. Leaning over slightly, she smiled at the next child, a little boy clutching his teddy bear.

"Ready to go sit on Santa's lap little guy?" He nodded and Yuffie picked him up, placing him gently on Reno's lap. And on it went and soon Reno was convinced he was in Hell, although what layer he really couldn't be sure. But even he had to admit, it was kind of nice to see those kids so happy.

Finally the mall had closed, the hordes of children returning to their homes. Everything had gone according to plan by Reno's estimation. Going into the mall restroom, he stared to undress when he felt something snag. Pulling with all his might, Reno tried to force whatever it was to fix itself but to no success. He was stuck in that ridiculous suit. Returning to where Yuffie was waiting for him, she giggled at his appearance.

"Liked the costume that much, eh?"

"It's stuck, Yuffie, now do you want to try and help me or are you just going to laugh at me some more?" Yuffie struck the classic thinking pose and Reno rolled his eyes.

"Just playing around Turkey, now don't move." The Great Ninja Yuffie had picked many locks and gotten past many traps but somehow she couldn't get Reno's suit to come off. "Well, I've done all I can do."

"Wonderful...well I'm going to get a beer, maybe I'll have better luck when I'm drunk."

"Let's go to Tifa's bar!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"You can drink?" Reno found himself asking. Yuffie's cheeks puffed out in indignation and she whipped out her ID.

"Yep, legally too. Now c'mon, the night is young!"

Cloud and Tifa tried to keep straight faces. Tried being the imperative word. Laughter escaped from their lips when they saw the dreaded Turk Reno plod into the bar dressed in the Santa suit.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Spiky. At least I've never cross dressed before." That shut Cloud up nicely and Reno chuckled. Yuffie laughed at Cloud's expression and sat beside Reno. Ordering their drinks, the two started drinking.

"You know, today wasn't that bad." Reno remarked after his fourth beer. "You weren't that annoying and the time passed by faster than I thought." Yuffie nodded at this and chugged down her third lager.

"You did a HIC great job, Turkey." After a few more drinks Reno decided that the ninja was cute when she was drunk and, he realized, cuter when she was sober. Chocking these thoughts up to his beers, Reno stood up before he really went insane. Placing a generous tip on the counter, he had just opened the door and was about to step out into the night when he found himself whirled around by nimble hands.

"Aren't you going to give me a gift Santa?" Yuffie's voice whispered in his ear. Reno looked down at her then and smirked despite himself.

"That depends, have you been a good girl this year?" Yuffie nodded.

"I've only stolen thirty Materia." Before Reno could respond, she crashed their lips together, tongue snaking out to meet his. Reno was surprised to find himself enjoying it. After breaking apart, Yuffie pointed her finger upwards. Reno followed it and soon saw the mistletoe hanging overhead.

"Mistletoe can be deadly, if you eat it." Yuffie commented.

"But a kiss can be deadlier, if you mean it..."

Her lips had tasted like candy canes or maybe peppermint. He decided he'd need a second opinion and kissed her again. Once they broke apart, he had his answer: definitely candy canes.


End file.
